


Karaoke Confession

by ohsotiny



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsotiny/pseuds/ohsotiny
Summary: Sakura moves on by singing to him in a club overflowing with people.





	Karaoke Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been stuck in my head for months and I finally had the guts to write it. Inspired by the song I Will Survive.

“Forehead, we are not doing this today!” Ino shouted through the closed door of Sakura’s room of their shared two-bedroom apartment. 

For the last few weeks, Ino had been trying to get Sakura to go out with her. Each time, Sakura had come up with some lame excuse or told her that she was simply too tired. She loved her best friend but Sakura wasn’t like Ino who thrived on letting loose. Sakura enjoyed the simple things – like staying home, reading, and catching up on her favorite television shows.

Grabbing a pair of clean panties Sakura made her way to the door, only to find Ino standing in her way. She had her hands clasped in front of her chest, puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura contemplated standing her ground and staying in tonight, meaning Ino would be pissed for the next two days. Or conceding, which meant she should expect to wake up with a killer hangover. 

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. At that same moment, she heard Ino squealing. The blonde really did know how to push Sakura’s buttons. “Don’t. I know what you’re doing and I don’t approve. But you already knew that or you wouldn’t keep pushing.” 

With a victorious smile, Ino stepped out of the way making room for Sakura to pass through. Just as she was about to close the bathroom door, she heard Ino respond. “He lost this one, Forehead.” With that, Sakura was left with her thoughts as she undressed and stepped into the warm spray of the shower.

The SheNoBee was the bar. If you were looking to get fucked – drunk or other, the SheNoBee was the place. It was loud, filled with smoke, and smelled like sweat every time she went. Unfortunately, it was the only place with good liquor so she’d learned to deal with the downsides. It was the bar that everyone wanted to get into.

A line with awaiting people stretched long enough to continue along the side of the building. Fortunately for her and Ino, they’d never had to stand in the line. She’d treated the bouncer’s kid at the hospital once and thanked her by giving her immediate entrance anytime she went. 

As soon as the duo made their way through the large, double doors, Sakura could feel several hungry eyes on them. This was going to be a long night. Leaning into the blonde beauty, she yelled over the ear-splitting music. “I need a drink. I’ll be by the bar.” With a nod, she watched Ino squeeze through the flood of people onto the dancefloor, as she made her way to the bar.

She had taken up a seat at the bar, furthest away from the deafening speakers. Her head already ached. There was no need to be make it worse by being inches from the stage. As soon as the bartender had turned to grab her drink, she became aware of the chocolate-colored eyes on her. She knew he was there but there was no way she was about to acknowledge him.

She felt his presence behind her but made no move to turn around and face him. “Didn’t expect to see you here, Haruno. Where’s your man?” She hated when he said her name like that, as if he was insinuating something. 

As if on cue, the bartender handed her a drink. She downed it slamming the glass onto the wooden countertop. “Can’t a girl have a drink without being bothered. What do you want, Shiranui?” She had been open to dating for the past year but hadn’t gone on a single date. Not until four months ago when the person she least expected had asked her out to lunch. Since then, they had gone out on several dates, either out to eat or just staying in and really getting to know each other. They hadn’t put a label on it, but everyone gossiped and knew better than to try to snatch up the pink haired medic, not that she would allow it.

Taking the open seat next to her, Genma filled both their empty glasses and placed the bottle of liquor between them. Genma was the type of person that liked to drink in silence. He would always pay for bottle after bottle if he wasn’t bothered with useless chit chat. As much of a wisecrack as he was, she’d come to realize that Genma only drank when he was dwelling on the past. She had seen it a lot in the older jounin and understood it. They had grown up in a war-torn area, were taught to be child soldiers, and sent out to war. 

After several drinks, Sakura stood from the stool, facing the senbon wielder. He looked up from his own drink to meet her emerald eyes, waiting. “Thanks for the drink, Shiranui, but it’s getting a bit gloomy over here. If you happen to see my man, let him know I’ll be on the dancefloor. See ya.” She winked at him before disappearing into the crowd and onto the dancefloor. 

She thanked the liquor, for she would not have joined the swarm of people without it. She had been enjoying herself quite a bit when she felt strong hands grip her waist from behind. Turning her head slightly to see who dared touch her, Sakura’s eyes widened. “Sasuke.” Turning her body to face him, she noted the sly smirk on his lips.

“Sakura. You look…ravishing.” The predatory look on his face as he eyed her up and down, landing on her exposed legs longer than she liked, made her uncomfortable. He’d been back from his three-year absence for the last month, and she had done everything in her power to avoid him. And here he was, taking a step closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist again and pulling her close to him, as if claiming what was his. Leaning towards her, he brushed his lips next to her ear and spoke loud enough for her to hear. “Dance with me.”

Sakura, could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was about to agree when a familiar silver head caught her peripheral. She didn’t want to dance with Sasuke, not now, not ever. Placing both hands on his chest, she gently pushed him away, looking up at him with a mischievous smile. “You just wait right here, Sasuke. I think you will really enjoy the show.” Giving him a coy smile, she turned away from him and headed straight for the stage.

It was known the SheNoBee had an open mic policy. A lot of bands performed throughout the night, but when there was a DJ, he would allow a couple of people a night to sing. Now more than ever was she grateful for those drinks. Stepping onto the stage, she leaned into the DJ and told her what song she wanted to perform while taking the mic from him. 

Sakura felt lightheaded as she song came to an end and the first few notes to her song began to play. She was feeling nauseous but there was no turning back now. Sneaking a glance to where she had been sitting next to Genma, Sakura could see Kakashi occupying her seat, looking up at the stage – at her. As the first few words came out of her mouth, she turned her full attention back to Sasuke, making sure he was focused only on her, and sang. 

She had no idea that singing in front of so many people could be so exhilarating. Forgetting about Sasuke, she lost herself in the music. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders as she neared the end of the song. Searching for the dark haired Uchiha, she made sure to make eye contact with him as she sang the next line. “And now you see me, somebody new. I’m not that chained up little person still in love with you. And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free. But now I’m saving all my loving for someone who’s loving me.”

Finished the last lyrics of the song, she could hear the crowd in an uproar. There was so much adrenaline pumping through her body that she barely recalled handing the mic to the DJ. Sakura was so focused on her target that she didn’t notice the shocked expression on Sasuke’s face as she made her way towards the bar – right into Kakashi’s arms. Lifting a finger to hook it in his mask, she pulled the black cloth away and pressed her lips to his.

He ended the contact and she was about to complain when she heard his voice, low and husky, in her ear. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Pulling him to his feet and interlocking their fingers, she yelled over the music to him. “There’s nothing I would love more.”


End file.
